1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color conversion processing for image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color management system (CMS) is used for managing colors in different devices in a unified manner. However, there are cases where it is not desired to change a color value of a specific color or where it is desired to change the specific color to a desired color in a fixed manner. For this reason, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-103370, color space information indicating a color space of raster data, and specific color information representing positions of pixels having specific color values are generated together with the raster data. A technique is proposed with which the raster data, the color space information, and the specific color information are associated with one another, and the color processing method is switched using the color space information and the specific color information. For example, the specific color is replaced with an output color that is designated in advance, and normal colors, which are colors other than the specific color, are subjected to color processing for the normal colors.
However, with the above conventional technique, the processing needs to be switched between the processing for the specific color and the processing for the normal colors other than the specific color. That is to say, separate processing modules are necessary for the specific color and the normal colors, and a problem such as an increase in processing costs arises.